1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to low temperature circuit components, and more particularly concerns a low temperature electronic assembly having decreased cooling energy requirements.
2. Description of Related Art
Infrared assemblies used for detection of infrared energy frequently employ a sensor assembly comprising a detector array, a multiplexer for reading the array, and a preamplifier for increasing the very small output signal provided from the multiplexer. For optimum operation the detector must be maintained at a very low temperature. Current sensor technology limits effectively useful operation of an infrared sensor to a temperature not higher than about 10.degree. K. Although operation at higher temperatures is preferable, sensor performance degrades and becomes unacceptable at higher temperatures. In the past a sensor assembly including a detector array, a multiplexer and preamplifier have been provided on integrated circuit chips packaged in proximity to one another and all mounted on a pedestal or module base for exposure of the detector array to heat energy that is to be sensed. All components of the chip package are cooled by conducting heat therefrom to the module base, which itself is maintained at the desired low temperature by thermally conductive connection to a suitable cryogenic refrigerator or other source of very low temperature. Significant amounts of energy are required to maintain a temperature as low as 10.degree. K., and thus a major limitation upon size, life and application of infrared sensor devices is the amount of cooling, and thus, the amount of input energy required.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a low temperature electronic assembly in which cooling energy requirements are decreased.